


hop(e)

by Medoch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Songfic, UST, a lot of hurt/comfort, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: последнее хорошее рождество





	hop(e)

**Author's Note:**

> Гр. Полухутенко – Дом
> 
> изначально писалось на ключ "хоппер - хоп - хоуп (в смысле надежда)", но что-то пошло не так.

впервые джим по-настоящему замечает её на лестничной клетке между первым и вторым этажами школы - она сидит на высоком подоконнике, положив голову на колени, и бездумно пялится в окно. из-под задравшейся ткани клетчатой юбки видны белые бёдра с жёлто-фиолетовыми кляксами синяков, и джим засматривается на них, замедляя шаг, скользит взглядом по острым сбитым коленкам и краям гольфов, испачканным запёкшейся кровью.

он думает: что за херня? - и, когда она оборачивается, протыкая его острым взглядом, спешно ретируется прочь, как смущённый придурок.

половину урока джим пытается вспомнить её имя, и вспоминает - когда мистер купер называет фамилию, подслеповато озираясь, и не находит искомую ученицу.

её зовут джойс байерс; джим знает о ней всего ничего - имя и адрес (город крохотный до отвращения, в нём сложно не знать каждую табличку на каждом доме на каждой из десяти с половиной улиц), и ему неожиданно - из-за белых бёдер, расписанных синяками, или из-за острого взгляда, или просто так - хочется узнать больше. откуда она переехала, с кем она живёт, какую музыку она слушает.

спустя пару дней хейз приглашает байерс на вечеринку, рисуясь и прихорашиваясь прямо перед её носом. он говорит о музыке, - новый магнитофон, боб дилан, много хорошего блюза, такое нельзя пропускать, если у тебя есть уши, детка - об алкоголе, о других девчонках, о своей машине и пустом особняке. джим смеётся, глядя на друга, но смех застревает у него в горле, когда байерс поднимает взгляд - холодный и загнанный, иглой прошивающий кожу.

на крохотное мгновение от этого взгляда джиму становится темно и холодно. хейз не замечает этого, хейз продолжает нести херню, и джим хлопает его по плечу как раз в тот момент, когда байерс отвечает: нет, спасибо. тон у неё ровный и безжизненный, как у куклы. хейз фыркает - джим слышит, как он бесится - и уходит.

чуть позже в компании друзей джим слышит о ней снова: стрёмная байерс; жуткая байерс; байерс-средняя-планка. наглая девчонка, продинамившая хейза. они выпивают во дворе у боба мартенса, пока его мать в отъезде, и хейз исходится ядом, пока девчонки крутятся вокруг и, поддакивая, щебечут о том, какая же байерс странная. джим смеётся:  
\- не строй из себя обиженку, хейз, вокруг много партий получше, - и цепляет за талию кэти смит, глядя в её накрашенные оленьи глазищи. 

кэти уже пьяна, у неё почти лихорадочно блестят глаза, она лезет целоваться и слишком громко смеётся. джим поднимается со стула и тащит её танцевать.

сложные мысли вылетают у него из головы. боб врубает битлз, увеличивает громкость и спорит с хейзом по поводу того, чья музыка лучше. кэти смеётся громче, вертится в танце, и её чёрная юбка в горошек взлетает, как парус.

джим приходит домой пьяным вдрызг, и мать, заметив это, долго и вдумчиво ругается, закрыв собой проход в комнату. джим не слушает - у него в голове широкая улыбка кэти, её напомаженные алые губы, приторный запах духов и мягкость кожи. добравшись до своей комнаты, джим падает на кровать, не раздеваясь, и тут же вырубается.

ему снятся сумрак, холод и хлопья серого пепла, падающие с неба. паршивый, ужасно паршивый сон: джим просыпается в холодном поту, ощущает, как простыни липнут к чешущейся коже, и топает в душ, краем глаза цапнув время на часах. четыре утра - отец ещё не пришёл, мать уже давно спит. в доме холодно, тихо и пусто. джим смывает с себя оущущение липнущего к коже пепла, умывается и пялится в зеркало - себе в глаза. голова с похмелья гудит, и редкие мысли в черепной коробке множатся гулким эхом. 

ухмыльнувшись своему отражению, джим щёлкает пальцами, как парень из рекламы колы, и плетётся обратно к себе в комнату, размышляя, что делать оставшиеся до уроков четыре часа.

он вспоминает о тесте по математике, достаёт с полки пыльный учебник, переключает каналы радио, пока не натыкается на какой-то свежий ненапряжный блюз, и утыкается в буквы и символы.

ночь за окнами перетекает в утро.  
джим просыпается от криков матери и громкого стука в дверь: он вырубился за учебником и проспал. она заходит как раз тогда, когда он пытается отлепить одну из страниц от своей щеки, и застывает на пороге комнаты, оглядываясь. джим оглядывается тоже: цепляет взглядом валяющуюся на полу пачку с сигаретами, молясь, чтобы мать её не заметила, смотрит на мятую незаправленная кровать, ёжится от холода, пришедшего из настежь распахнутого окна. оторвав, наконец, бумагу от собственной щеки, джим смотрит в учебник с порванным корешком и мятыми страницами.

мама улыбается.

\- собирайся побыстрее, джим, ты опаздываешь, - говорит она куда мягче, чем вчера, позавчера и вообще последние лет шесть.

он срывается с места, натягивает мятую рубашку и висевшие на спинке стула брюки, скидывает в рюкзак тетради и ручки и вываливается из комнаты в коридор, смазанно здороваясь со спящим в кресле отцом.

на тесте по математике он решает девять из десяти задач едва ли за половину урока. мистер купер хмурится, глядя в его листок, и рассматривает класс. джим ехидно скалится:   
\- я не списывал, мистер купер. я готовился. посмотрите, - и указывает на щёку, с которой так и не смылись печатные формулы учебника. 

класс смеётся. мистер купер качает головой и садится за свой стол, впериваясь взглядом в стену за спиной джима. тот вслушивается в скрип ручек по бумаге, стук линеек и шуршание карандашей, и чувствует, как лоб снова тяжелит сонливость.

джим спит весь второй урок, а потом, местами, - третий и четвёртый. на пятом миссис ллойд скрипучим голосом верещит ему на ухо что-то вроде «я буду жаловаться директору! что это такое? что это такое, я спрашиваю?! как можно спать на уроке химии?» - и гудящая голова, наконец, взрывается болью. джим выдерживает нагоняй, ни слова ни говоря, и принимается ждать звонка, вяло записывая в тетрадь какие-то формулы.

на перемене между четвёртым и пятым уроками он идёт курить - в это время на заднем дворе школы пусто и тихо. едва джим открывает дверь наружу, осенний холод забирается ему под рубашку, и ветер ерошит волосы, роняя кудрявую чёлку на лоб. джим фыркает, запоздало понимая, что стоит уже подстричься, хлопает по карманам брюк в поисках пачки и находит только старый коробок спичек. 

он вспоминает: пачка осталась валяться в комнате. раздражение волной поднимается к горлу. джим оглядывается, лениво обходит здание школы по кругу и, не увидев ни души, смачно ругается сквозь зубы - боб заболел, рассел и хейз свалили ещё до начала третьего урока в лес; девчонки попрятались после недавней лекции миссис ллойд об аморальном поведении, красоте и ещё какой-то там женской херне, устаревшей ещё лет тридцать назад.

джим садится на крыльцо и пялится в кирпичный забор впереди, ощущая, как от холода сводит скулы. желание спать выветривается, и голова медленно проходит. джим слышит позади себя тихие шаги и оборачивается, утыкаясь взглядом в мелкие красные клеточки, нарисованные на ткани.

байерс смотрит сверху вниз настолько равнодушно и холодно, что у джима пересыхает в горле - как в начальной школе, когда он признавался кэти смит в любви, стоя на крыльце школы с нарванным на ближайшей клумбе неровным букетом бархатцев. он не поднимается, спрашивает хрипло:  
\- есть закурить? - и байерс пожимает плечами, доставая из рюкзака пачку лаки страйк.

говорит:   
\- есть.  
говорит:   
\- держи.  
говорит:   
\- спичек нет.

голос у неё - тихий и сиплый, немелодичный, словно бы простуженный. сквозит смертельной усталостью. байерс стоит на крыльце в одной тонкой рубашке, юбке и гольфах, и ветер треплет её волосы, обнажая шею с едва заметными, уже давно пожелтевшими синяками. джим задерживается на них взглядом буквально на секунду и берёт из замёрзших ладоней мятую пачку.

там всего одна сигарета.

\- эй, - сипит он, и байерс медленно переводит на него взгляд, даже не вздрогнув. дрожащие пальцы застывают в воздухе. джим возвращает пачку и осторожно улыбается: - тут всего одна сигарета. уступаю.

байерс смотрит на него, как на придурка, секунд тридцать, а потом вдруг фыркает, растягивая в улыбке потрескавшиеся губы. у неё совершенно безумный вид, но джим ловит себя на том, что ему нравится. серьёзно, почему бы и нет? байерс подходит ближе; осторожно, боязливо, как дворовая кошка, садится рядом и говорит чуть громче, чем обычно:   
\- я поделюсь.

\- романтика, - смеётся джим, - доставая спички.

он пялится на байерс, пока та затягивается и выдыхает дым, и улыбается, выхватывая сигарету из её пальцев. от горького дыма голова проходит окончательно. джим пялится в кирпичный забор, и тот перестаёт плыть перед глазами. байерс шмыгает носом и ёжится от холода, делая последнюю затяжку.

поднявшись с крыльца, джим протягивает ей ладонь и улыбается снова. байерс хватает его за руку и тоже поднимается на ноги; рукав её рубашки задирается, обнажая синяки на запястье. 

джим не выдерживает.

\- откуда? - бурчит он, и байерс дёргается, отшатывается от него; вся теплота исчезает из неё, как огонь, накрытый стеклянным куполом. 

она мотает головой - резко и быстро - и просит:   
\- не спрашивай.

и джим не спрашивает.

следующим утром она здоровается с ним в классе. проходит мимо его парты и говорит:  
\- привет, джим.

до джима долго доходит. он поднимает голову и пялится на байерс секунд сорок, прежде чем ответить и, наконец, осознать, что она поздоровалась с ним. после урока хейз достаёт джима вопросами - как, почему, какого хера. тот отмахивается, мол, так получилось. это просто стечение обстоятельств.

ведь это действительно просто стечение обстоятельств - и одна сигарета на двоих, и тишина вокруг, и холодный ноябрьский день, плавно перетекающий в вечер.

на перемене джим спускается покурить и снова видит байерс на подоконнике. она сидит, положив голову на колени, и рисует на запотевшем стекле угловатые узоры; взгляд у неё потерянный и пустой. джим раздумывает пару секунд, а потом решается.

\- эй, - говорит он, раздумывая, называть ли её по имени, - джойс?

и, когда она оборачивается, выуживает из кармана пачку мальборо. улыбается:   
\- я тебе должен.

она смотрит на него, потом на пачку, потом снова на него, а потом, хмыкнув, спрыгивает с подоконника, оправляя юбку, и осторожно, почти боязливо улыбается в ответ. джим ведёт её под лестницу второго этажа - обычно в обеденный перерыв там никого нет - и достаёт сигарету из пачки.

\- одну на двоих? - спрашивает шутки ради, - так будет честно, - но джойс кивает и шагает чуть ближе.

джиму мигом становится душно. он чиркает спичкой, подкуривает и делает первую затяжку - крохотный угол под лестницей заволакивает дымом почти сразу же. джойс затягивается следом, давится вдохом и кашляет - кашель перетекает в смех. джим смеётся тоже, и поэтому не слышит стука чужих шагов.

он дёргается, когда мистер купер прямо над его ухом заходится воплями:   
\- эй, вы, засранцы! - и всё такое.

джойс округляет глаза и выпрямляется, озираясь по сторонам. в сигаретном дыму не видно ни зги; джим хватает её за руку и бежит наутёк - на этаж вниз, а потом - на крыльцо школы. остановившись, он сгибается пополам, тяжело дыша, и слышит тихий смех позади. 

джойс улыбается - мягко и тепло, чуть щуря глаза, и джим готов спорить, что это её настоящая улыбка.

он думает, что их совместные перекуры превратятся в традицию, и угадывает. джойс оказывается на редкость приятной собеседницей - она советует джиму книги и спрашивает его о музыке. она спорит с ним и смеётся над его шутками.   
она оказывается удивительной.

хейз возмущается и злится, а потом начинает встречаться с кэти и быстро забывает собственную обиду. пару раз даже снова приглашает джойс на вечеринки - только уже по-дружески, без желания подкатить. на последнее приглашение она отвечает ему с улыбкой:   
\- извини, не люблю вечеринки. - и добавляет: - но приду, если получится.

«если получится» - это не значит «нет». джим улыбается, опираясь на парту рядом с ней и фыркает:  
\- это значит «да»?

\- это значит «может быть», - тихо смеётся она в ответ.

спустя пару дней мать вечером отправляет его за мясом и сыром для пирога. джим долго упирается, но всё-таки выходит на улицу, ёжась и кутаясь в куртку - на улице аномальные для ноября морозы: замёрзшие лужи и покрытые инеем окна. он бежит до магазина, оскальзываясь и едва не падая в своих тонких летних кроссовках, и вдруг останавливается, краем глаза заметив смутно знакомую фигуру.

сначала джим думает, что это кэти, но кэти не стала бы разгуливать по ноябрьским улицам в такой лёгкой одежде. кэти не стала бы разгуливать по ноябрьским улицам в такое время вообще - ей проще остаться дома или попросить кого-нибудь забрать её на машине. джим щурится сквозь холодный сумрак и, когда тонкая фигура шагает под свет фонаря, застывает на месте.

джойс байерс медленно шагает дальше, шмыгает носом, вытирает пальцами залитую кровью верхнюю губу и кривится от боли. её волосы - короткие, подстриженные криво и явно недавно - торчат колтунами в разные стороны. джим забывает про магазин, забывает про продукты, забывает разом про всё на свете - шагает к джойс и хватает её за запястье. она вздрагивает и отбивается вслепую, отшатываясь и готовясь бежать.

\- эй, - говорит джим, ощущая, как голос его подводит.  
продолжает:  
\- это я.  
шепчет:  
\- всё в порядке, джойс.

рядом никого нет - ни машин, ни людей. вечерняя смена уже разъехалась по домам, работает только пара магазинов и бар, в котором вечно засиживаются старики. джойс застывает на месте и смотрит исподлобья запуганно и тихо, но джим не спрашивает; джим тащит её домой, накинув на хрупкие плечи собственную куртку. судорожно думает по дороге, как миновать ждущую свои продукты маму. 

зайдя в дом, джим тянет джойс за собой на второй этаж, стараясь не скрипеть половицами.

\- джим, ты вернулся? где продукты? - спрашивает мать. 

джим заталкивает джойс в комнату, кричит в ответ:  
\- миссис стюарт заболела, магазин закрыт, мам! - и, не слушая ответные крики,щёлкает замном на двери. 

джойс вздрагивает и пятится, упираясь спиной в стену. джим нашаривает под кроватью упрятанную туда ещё год назад аптечку, открывает её дрожащими руками, садится на пол и вздыхает, поднимая глаза на забившуюся в угол подругу.

говорит:   
\- слушай, я могу не спрашивать, но такое людям просто так с рук спускать нельзя.  
говорит:  
\- если это кто-то из школы, скажи мне, и я переебу им, как следует, чтобы не выделывались.  
вздыхает:  
\- и ты всегда можешь обратиться в полицию, если проблемы действительно... большие.

джойс усмехается и тут же морщится от боли.

\- бесполезно, - бурчит она, обнимая себя руками. кровь течёт у неё по подбородку и капает на линолеум, собираясь в крохотную лужу.

джим чувствует себя беспомощным, протягивая джойс вату, мечась в поисках воды и перекиси; это ощущение ползёт у него по загривку, липнет к коже и невыносимо воняет горелым. джойс затыкает ватой нос, смывает кровь с лица, капает перекисью на глубокую царапину на руке, и вид у неё при этом настолько равнодушный, что джиму мигом становится не по себе. это не особо похоже на страх или беспокойство, скорее на всё сразу, увеличенное в несколько сотен раз. джиму абсолютно не нравится факт того, что такие травмы для джойс - обычное дело.

\- прости, - сухо говорит джойс, - я испачкала твою куртку.  
добавляет:   
\- и пол.  
шепчет:  
\- не стоило мне помогать.

джим мог бы пораскинуть мозгами на этот счёт, но он не думает. мозги у него вырубает всего за пару секунд - он закипает, вспыхивает, как спичка, стискивает кулаки и скрипит зубами. ничего не делает только потому, что джойс боится каждого резкого движения и звука, как дворовая кошка, которую били палками. джиму хочется разнести в пух и прах комнату вокруг себя - и даже это не убавит ярости в сторону того, кто обидил джойс. кто довёл её до такого.

джим говорит:  
\- стоило.  
повторяет чуть громче:  
\- стоило, байерс.

ему хочется прокричать это так громко, чтобы слышали на соседней улице.

джойс опускает голову низко-низко, - кривая короткая чёлка падает на лоб и лезет в глаза - мотает головой, стискивает в пальцах бинты. джим хватает её за руку и перевязывает длинный, неприятный порез сам - медленно и осторожно, боясь сделать больнее.

потом он утаскивает с кухни пачку хлопьев, бутерброды на завтрак отцу, стаканы и бутылку молока. джойс снова смотрит на него, как на придурка. повторяет:  
\- не стоило, - но джим игнорирует её слова. джим достаёт карты, улыбается и пытается загнать подальше беспомощность, панику и ярость.

они играют до одиннадцати; в десять минут двенадцатого хлопает входная дверь и рычит двигатель отцовской машины. в двенадцать джойс поднимается на ноги, оправляет клетчатую юбку и шмыгает носом, глядя за окно.

\- уходишь?

джойс кивает.

джим протягивает ей свой старый дурацкий рождественский свитер (он отдал бы ей все свои рождественские свитера, но не висит на ней безразмерной тряпкой только этот). джойс долго мнёт его в руках, смотрит на синеносых коричневых оленей на красном фоне, а потом робко, незаметно улыбается.

говорит:  
\- я не хочу возвращаться, - и тут же заглушает это коротким, но более громким «спасибо».

она просила не спрашивать, и поэтому джим не спрашивает, хотя вопросы рвутся у него из лёгких, как дым после затяжки.

следующим утром джойс появляется в школе с остриженными коротко-коротко, как у мальчишки, волосами, и миссис ллойд половину урока распинается о женственности, уродстве и чём-то ещё - джим не слушает; джим пялится в окно и уговаривает себя не злиться. не злиться не получается; ощущение беспомощности раздражает ещё сильнее. хочется ввязаться в драку - джим подначивает хейза, и они долго мутузят друг друга в ворохе осенних листьев, пока кто-то не зовёт мистера кимбли. 

мистер кимбли разнимает их на раз-два и тащит к директору. джим не слушает, что ему говорят, игнорирует вопросы и пялится в окно. злоба никуда не уходит, и он впервые задумывается - а злоба ли это вообще? когда он приходит домой, мать устраивает ему головомойку. её крики режут ему уши, но не более - слова летят мимо, разбиваются о стены и пол, рассыпаются мелкими буквами. в ушах звенит.

уже в комнате, лёжа на кровати, джим заторможенно смотрит на сбитые костяшки и фыркает, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в сон.  
ему ничего не снится.

декабрь встречает его снегом и неловкими ситуациями. джойс возвращает ему свитер прямо на перемене - протягивает пакет и улыбается, мол, спасибо. улыбка у неё картонная, безжизненная и пустая; пальцы, стискивающие ручки пакета, дрожат; рана на ладони превратилась в широкий и длинный розовый шрам. хейз присвистывает, девчонки в углу класса заходятся громким шёпотом и принимаются плести свежую сплетню. джим кивает, улыбается и ничего не спрашивает.

на перемене между четвёртым и пятым он тащит джойс под лестницу и долго треплется обо всём, что приходит в голову. от сигаретного дыма слезятся глаза; мысли в голове путаются, сигарета догорает до фильтра и обжигает пальцы. джойс хмурится, хватает джима за руку и долго смотрит на идущий пузырями ожог, хмурясь. ладони у неё на удивление тёплые; джим цепляется за ощущение шершавых пальцев на коже, и все мысли, что были в его голове, растворяются в воздухе вместе с дымом.

после пятого урока джойс протягивает ему почти пустой тюбик заживляющего крема.

\- дарю, - говорит она. - этого точно не было в твоей аптечке.

джим в недоумении смотрит на обожжёные пальцы. школьные ворота неодобрительно пялятся ему в спину. джойс улыбается, но не так, как раньше, а грустно-грустно, словно вот-вот заплачет. в ветровке поверх свитера и тонкой клетчатой юбке она выглядит до ужаса потерянно. джим спрашивает:  
\- домой? - и джойс дёргается, как от удара.

снег налипает на её волосы и тут же тает. джим снимает с головы шапку и натягивает ей на голову. джойс смотрит исподлобья, поправляя чёлку, и в благодарности, которой полон её взгляд, можно утопиться. джим неловко чешет в затылке. ему снова душно, будто вокруг июнь, а не декабрь.

\- можем прогуляться, - говорит он. - или в кафе посидеть. хочешь?

джойс оглядывается в сторону своего дома далеко впереди, боязливо озирается по сторонам, а потом осторожно кивает. улыбается:  
\- хочу.

джим тащит её в булочную через две улицы от своего дома. там тепло, пахнет корицей, ванилью и свежей сдобой, миссис деколь развешивает по краям витрин рождественские украшения. снег снаружи кажется ненастоящим, как белые конфетти в стеклянном шаре.

\- это место всегда выглядит как убежище от реального мира, - фыркает джим, - что десять лет назад, что сейчас.

\- о, джимми! - восклицает миссис деколь, заметив посетителей. - и... джойс, кажется? поможете мне украсить окна? спину прихватило вчера, сама не смогу. я вас чем-нибудь угощу!

джойс кивает. джим фыркает, снимает с плеч куртку, разматывает шарф, достаёт из кладовки стремянку и ящики с рождественскими игрушками. джойс распечатывает их, пока он ставит стремянку к первому окну и взбирается под самый потолок.

\- мама привела меня сюда, когда мне было шесть, - говорит джим, цепляя гирлянды за незаметные гвоздики над оконной рамой. джойс вскидывает голову, поправляя чёлку, и он продолжает с улыбкой: - я был в полнейшем восторге. миссис деколь только-только переехала сюда, и булочная была не такая... красивая, что ли, но всё равно было волшебно. - джим смеётся. - лет до тринадцати я отсюда почти не вылезал. так что это, можно сказать, моё маленькое убежище. добро пожаловать, джойс.

она улыбается и опускает голову. в наступившей тишине слышно, как миссис деколь напевает что-то себе под нос, доставая очередную партию сдобных булочек. запах ванилина и выпечки становится гуще; джим греется в уюте вокруг, прикрывая глаза, а потом берёт из рук джойс хрупкого белого ангелочка и вешает поверх гирлянды. звёздочки, бантики, снежинки, парочка красноносых хмурых гномов, - джим украшает одно окно за другим, здоровается с редкими посетителями; отдаёт честь шерифу, пришедшему за пончиками.

\- негодник, - смеётся тот, - мари! оставь им маффинов за мой счёт.

\- конечно!

когда все ящики с украшениями оказываются пусты, а витрины становятся похожи на окна пряничного домика в его лучшие времена, миссис деколь ставит на дальний столик две чайные пары, чайник и поднос с выпечкой. улыбается:  
\- приятного аппетита! - и удаляется за прилавок.

джим разливает чай по чашкам и ловит взглядом тёплую улыбку джойс. она сидит, положив ладони на скатерть, и рассматривает тонкие витиеватые узоры на подносе.

\- ты прав, - говорит, отпив чай из чашки и взяв с подноса черничный маффин, - это место и правда как будто из сказки про гензель и гретель.

джим смеётся.

\- не бойся, миссис деколь не собирается нас есть.

когда они, наконец, выходят из булочной, на улице уже вечер. снег всё ещё падает с неба крупными хлопьями. джим бездумно шагает следом за джойс, не следя за дорогой, и с удивлением обнаруживает себя в парке. здесь уже слишком темно для прогулок, но джойс это, кажется, не особо беспокоит. она садится на качели и кутается в свою курточку, шмыгая носом. джим снимает пуховик и накидывает ей на плечи.

джойс хмурится:  
\- ты заболеешь.

снег падает такой крупный и частый, что джиму кажется, будто к утру он завалит весь город. несмотря на это, на улице почти не холодно - ну, если у тебя есть куртка. джим кутается в свитер. терпимо.

\- мне не холодно, - улыбается он, доставая сигареты.

джойс фыркает:  
\- ты зубами стучишь, мне отсюда слышно.

\- ничего страшного, - смеётся джим.

в тишине, которая расплывается вокруг, когда его смех затихает, слышно, как снежинки касаются земли. где-то вдалеке лает собака, где-то рядом звонит телефон. плачут дети, шумят машины.

\- почему ты не хочешь идти домой? - спрашивает джим, докурив. - я понимаю, я обещал не спрашивать, но-

джойс качает головой. затягивается, держа сигарету дрожащими пальцами, выдыхает дым, морщится. куртка джима у неё на плечах выглядит как одеяло или парус. докурив, она вздыхает и складывает руки на коленях, словно не знает, куда их деть. раскачивается едва-едва - петли, держащие цепи, мерзко скрипят.

джойс говорит:  
\- там мой отец, - и затихает на несколько минут.

джим даёт ей время. снег заряжает сильнее, укрывает белым весь мир; впереди не видно ни зги, кроме стаи белых мух. когда джойс заговаривает снова, её голос настолько тихий, что может сравниться с шелестом снежинок, ударяющихся о землю.

\- мы с ним, - она стискивает кулаки, сминая юбку в пальцах, и опускает голову низко-низко, - не ладим.

джим не силён в математике, но ему не составляет труда сложить два и два. он стискивает кулаки, и одному господу известно, сколько сил прикладывает, чтобы не пойти прямо сейчас набивать мистеру байерсу - кем бы он там ни был - морду. джойс так и сидит с опущенной головой, пока джим не подскакивает к ней и не садится перед качелями прямо на мокрый снег, наплевав на холод.

\- эй, - говорит он, - посмотри на меня, джойс. посмотри на меня.

он хватает её лицо в ладони, скользит большим пальцем по скуле, заглядывает в глаза. джойс смотрит загнанно и боязливо, такая ужасно крошечная в его куртке; от неё пахнет его паршивыми сигаретами, черничными маффинами и мылом. и джим хочет защитить её так отчаянно, что слёзы наворачиваются на глаза.

\- всё будет хорошо, - говорит он. - я обещаю, всё будет хорошо, если ты только захочешь. понимаешь?

она кивает, прикрыв глаза - осторожно, неловко и всё так же испуганно. джим порывисто обнимает её, вздыхает и пытается успокоиться.

\- я смогу тебя защитить, - говорит он.

джойс шмыгает носом - не то от холода, не то от слёз, которых джим так и не увидел. шепчет:  
\- я хочу защищать себя сама, джим.

он гладит её по спине и улыбается, глядя в полное снега небо далеко-далеко вверху. обещает:  
\- и когда-нибудь ты будешь на это способна.

когда они прощаются, на улице уже поздний вечер. джим загребает ботинками снег из сугробов, греет ладони об руки джойс, указывает ей напоследок, перед перекрёстком:  
\- звони мне, если что-то случится, хорошо? обязательно мне звони. номер есть в телефонной книге.

потом он возвращается домой, получает от матери нагоняй за позднее возвращение и ложится спать, чтобы проснуться утром с температурой. он выздоравливает за неделю - и всё это время не слышит от джойс ни весточки. потом начинаются каникулы - джим едва успевает досдать свои долги, как начинается пора бесконечных гуляний и вечеринок. джим проводит всё время на улице - частью с хейзом и компанией, за пивом, музыкой и бессмысленными рассуждениями о войне и русских; частью просто на улице.

джиму нравятся холод и предрождественская тишина, они делают тревогу не такой острой, смягчают беспокойство и выкидывают лишние мысли из головы. он наблюдает за мерцанием гирлянд, за блеском фольги на крыльях ангелов; смотрит на украшенные ёлки и венки из омелы.

звонок раздаётся в сочельник, вечером. отец берёт трубку, что-то сонно бурчит в ответ и тут же зовёт джима. тот спускается из комнаты так быстро, что едва не падает с лестницы. джойс на том конце провода неестественно тихая, и он сразу же понимает, что она звонит не для того, чтобы поздравить его с наступающим рождеством.

\- приезжай, - говорит она привычным ровным тоном.  
а потом сбивается на быстрый, сбивчивый шёпот:   
\- приезжай, пожалуйста, джим, приезжай, он убьёт меня, они не сделают ничего, приезжай, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожа-  
в трубке слышатся шуршание и ругань.

джим срывается с места, забыв положить на место трубку - телефон падает с тумбочки и ударяется об пол с громким звоном, мать кричит что-то с кухни, но джим не слышит. он хватает с полки ключи от машины и выметается на улицу, не заморочившись курткой, прямо в тупом рождественском свитере, фланелевых штанах и тапочках. катится до дома байерсов, не запоминая дороги - украшенные улицы смазываются в длинные светящиеся полосы и пятна. ни холод, ни красота, ни тишина больше не успокаивают.

кое-как припарковавшись, джим выскакивает из салона машины, подбегает к двери и долбится в неё минут пять, пока, наконец, не слышит глухой вскрик и тяжёлые шаги. от мистера кем-бы-он-там-ни-был байерса перегаром несёт так густо, что тянет блевать. джим не дожидается, пока он сообразит, что сказать - просто шагает в дом, оглядываясь в поисках джойс. от вида рваных пожелтевших обоев в мелкий цветочек, сломанных полок и разобранных тумбочек становится жутко. лампа над потолком мигает, как в фильме ужасов.

джим напоминает себе: этот фильм - твоя реальность. сожри её и не вздумай выплёвывать.

\- ты кто, бля, такой? - доносится позади, и он едва успевает увернуться от удара, обернувшись на звук. 

фрэнк шатается и матерится себе под нос, его ладони кирпично-красные от крови - джим смотрит на это и чувствует, как злоба в нём перекипает и превращается в концентрированный, готовый взорваться гнев.

и, когда дверь в конце длинного коридора открывается, и джойс прислоняется к косяку, впериваясь в джима умоляющим взглядом; когда он замечает широкую ссадину на её скуле, кровь, пачкающую половину лица, - висок, скулу, ухо, нос, губы, подбородок; когда он цепляет взглядом прижатую к груди неестественно вывернутую опухшую руку - тогда этот гнев всё-таки взрывается.

дальнейшее джим помнит урывками. он приходит в себя уже в участке, прикованный наручниками к столу, как эталон заключённого. по ту сторону стола шериф со значком, приколотым поверх рождественского свитера, неспешно ест пончики. протягивает джиму один:  
\- будешь? - и тот моргает в недоумении.

\- чего?

\- пончик будешь? ты часов восемь тут сидишь уже, парень. даже рождество просидел. наделал ты дел, конечно, но, - шериф усмехается, глядя в сторону двери, - если честно, не мне тебя винить. я даже благодарен тебе за то, что ты так его отделал, честно. а теперь поешь, мне ещё показания у тебя брать.

джим берёт пончик из коробки и подносит к губам. воспоминания проносятся перед глазами вспышкой, и он едва не давится, резко втягивая воздух.

\- что с джойс?

шериф снова кивает на дверь.

\- пьёт чай вместе с анджелой. всё в порядке, ты же знаешь, энджи может заболтать так, что ты и маму свою забудешь. медики её осмотрели, из серьёзного - только трещина в руке. всё будет хорошо, джим. а теперь успокойся и расскажи мне в подробностях, как всё было.

когда джим выходит из камеры, за окном уже светает. двадцать пятое декабря встречает его тишиной полицейского участка, испуганным взглядом джойс, не менее испуганным взглядом матери, улыбкой шерифа, большим стаканом какао и пончиками, начисто лишённой смысла болтовнёй анджелы. отец джойс заперт в камере, за толстой бетонной стеной; сама джойс в безопасности шерстяного одеяла, чашки какао, пончиков и бессвязной болтовни помощницы шерифа.

всё хорошо.  
джим улыбается и садится рядом с джойс. она вцепляется в него, словно не верит, что настоящий.

и он понимает: несмотря на все недостатки, это хорошее рождество. 

они уходят из участка совсем поздно вечером. джим медленно шагает за джойс в парк, садится на уже знакомую лавочку, принимает сигарету из её ладони. дым заволакивает все мысли; холод успокаивает остатки тревоги и головную боль.

\- я скоро уеду, - говорит джойс.

джим давится дымом.

\- у меня тётя в монтане, - продолжает она. - поеду к ней.

джим хмурится:  
\- одна? куда ты доедешь одна? - и джойс улыбается, протягивая руку, и ерошит ему волосы.

\- всё будет хорошо, джим, - обещает она. - а ты... подумай, кем хочешь стать, хорошо? из тебя вышел бы неплохой полицейский.

джим смеётся, указывая на себя сигаретой и откидывая подальше мысли об отъезде джойс. фыркает:  
\- какой из меня полицейский, я всю жизнь только и делаю, что правила нарушаю.

\- не знаю, - пожимает плечами джойс, - по-моему, отличный.

перед её отъездом они успевают ещё пару раз сходить к миссис деколь, выкурить ещё целую пачку сигарет на двоих, сходить на одну из тусовок хейза и потанцевать под пластинку битлз, но джим так и не набирается смелости признаться джойс в любви. он до последнего откладывает это, выкидывает слова и мысли из головы, до тех пор, пока весной - в середине апреля - она не объявляется у него под дверями.

\- пора прощаться, джим, - говорить джойс, и он забывает разом всё, о чём думал.

они идут до дороги, где её ждёт машина какого-то дальнего не то приятеля, не то родственника её тётки, и джим всё никак не может придумать, что сказать на прощание и как. перед тем, как сесть в машину, джойс улыбается и целует его - в щёку, до смешного целомудренно и по-детски глупо. джим обнимает её крепче, чем положено, но так ни слова и ни говорит.

\- мы ещё встретимся, - обещает джойс, - мне так кажется.

джим улыбается:  
\- верю.

когда он заканчивает полицейскую академию и приезжает обратно в хоукинс, город и люди в нём абсолютно другие. дом его родителей обветшал и выцвел; булочная через две улицы закрылась после смерти владелицы; школу перестроили; джойс байерс вернулась сюда бесконечно счастливая, с ребёнком и мужем.

джим криво улыбается ей при встрече:  
\- вот мы и встретились, джойс, - и она своими тонкими руками обнимает его так крепко, что хрустят рёбра.


End file.
